Charmed Slayer
by Stephanie04321
Summary: Buffy Summers is no longer the only slayer, so now she's free to live the life she's always wanted. She finds out she's adopted and sets out to find her family. Instead of the typical family Buffy expected, she found the Halliwells. On hold indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the characters I made up. This is my first fic, so please be kind.

Prologue

My name is Buffy Summers, and I am the daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers, or so I always thought. My life is anything but normal, but I was pretty happy. I have a mom and friends who love me. My dad's a bastard, but Giles more than makes up for it. Let me explain my situation before I tell you my story.

I am the Slayer, the one girl in each generation chosen to fight vampires and the forces of darkness. I was called when I was 15 and living in LA. I had no ideas vampires even existed and totally freaked. At that time, the only thing I cared about was my social life. Soon enough, I accepted my destiny with the help of my first watcher, Merrick. This went on for a while, but my Merrick was killed and I burned down the school gym, which was infested with vamps. My parents divorced and I moved to Sunnydale with my mom.

I thought I had escaped my destiny, but I thought wrong. On the first day of school, I met my new watcher, Giles, and my best friends, Willow and Xander. Together, we battled a whole bunch of monsters that go bump in the night. We fought the master, the mayor, Faith, Adam, Glory, Spike, and countless more. I even died twice. My mom wasn't so lucky; she died of a brain tumor when I was 20. I came home and found her on the couch. It was then I found out I was adopted when I was a baby.

When in was 22, I fought the first and won. Now that there are slayers all over the world, I'm free to finally live my life. I decided to let Giles train the potentials and find my birth family.

* * *

I found my original chapter, but idk which one's better so I'm posting both of them up. I'm still open to any suggestions. I'm still not sure whether I should make this BA, but I'm considering making it Spuffy.

Chapter 1

Slayer. The one girl in all the world, chosen by a group of men, to fight vampires and the forces of darkness. It's supposed to be only one girl is supposed to be called for each generation, but that's not true. It's actually one girl is called as soon as the previous one has died, so girls get called a lot. Most of these slayers don't live past the age of 20.

My name is Buffy Summers, and I am that girl chosen to be the slayer. Why don't I tell you about myself first. I was the typical California girl. I'm blonde with greenish bluish eyes and about 5'2". My parents are Joyce and Hank Summers. In high school, I was that girl that only cared about her social life and looked down on everyone else. I admit, I was a bitch, but that changed when I was 15.

It was a normal sunny day and when I was in high school. I was just sitting on the front steps, minding my own business when this man came up to me and started talking about my destiny. At first I thought this guy was crazy or something, but then he started to scare me. He asked me to come with him, and I don't know why I did, but I did. It wasn't like I wanted to go home, all my parents ever did was fight with each other. He took me a local graveyard and gave me a piece of wood, which turned out to be a stake. That night, I staked my first vampire.

This stranger, this man, Merrick, turned out to be my watcher. My social life went down the drain but I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know when it happened, but my life suddenly got so out of control. Merrick was killed and I burned down the school gym because it was infested with vamps. My parents divorced and I moved to a little town called Sunnydale. I though I was free of my destiny but I couldn't be more wrong.

On the first day of school, I met my new watcher, Rupert Giles, who was the new librarian. I also met Cordelia Chase, a brunette version of me at my old high school. Thanks to my failing grades, I met my tutor and soon to be best friend Willow Rosenburg. Along with her came Xander Harris.

Over the next few years, Willow, Xander, Giles, and I became the Scooby Gang. Some other member came and went, like Oz, Tara, Angel, Spike, Anya, Cordy, and some other people. Together, we stopped so many demons and vampires I lost count ages ago. The man ones were the Master, Angelus, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, and the First. I died and fell in love with two vampires. My dad ran off with his secretary and is somewhere in Spain. For the first time, there were two slayers at the same time. First there was Kendra, but a crazy vampire named Drusilla killed her. Then there was Faith, who turned evil, went into a coma, and came back on the side of good. I gained a little sister but she had to die in order for the world to not become a Hell dimension.

When I was resurrected, it set up the perfect opportunity for the First evil. Somehow, in some miraculous way, we beat the first and all the uber vamps. It was mostly thanks to Willow, who made every potential a slayer, a scythe, and Spike, the vampire I fell in love with. He was the one person who always knew what I was going through. How I have no idea, but I miss so much now.

The gang moved to England, where they're going to set up the new Watcher's Council. Everyone else is going to search the globe and fine all the slayers. Now that they are hundreds if not thousands of slayers, I'm finally free to live my life the way I've always wanted to.

I decided to use my freedom to do something I've wanted to ever since my mom died. You see, I was adopted. My mom told me when I was 13, but I never told anyone not even Willow. I'm kinda glad since Hank's a bastard, but I loved my mom and I always will. She wanted me to one day find my birth family. I talked to Giles and he said they'd be able to handle everything. Now that I have nothing holding me back, I fully intend to find my birth family, just as my mom wanted me to.

R&R plz! I'll post chapter 5 this weekend, hopefully. I make no promises but I'll probably have time considering I don't go anywhere or my parent's don't throw any parties.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except for the stuff I made up. The chapters r gonna be short, so plz deal with it.

A/N Someone suggested I stop using the first person POV, but I decided to try it one more time. Idk if this is a good chapter or not, but I hope you guys like it. I've decided Paige isn't gonna be a charmed one, but she's still gonna be in the story. Dawn might be a character later, but not now.

One month later

Buffy's POV

I looked at my adoption files, and I found out I'm from still from California, just not LA like I thought. Apparently, I'm from San Francisco. I talked to this agency and they said they could help me find my family. They told me a whole bunch of info. I was really born on December 24, Christmas Eve. My parents left me at a St. Mary's Church.

I've been thinking about this family of mine a lot lately, good thoughts and bad. I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters, I really hope so; I want a sister. The closest thing I ever had to a sister was Celia. I guess Willow was like a sister too, but I want a real sister. I also wonder if my parents r still alive, I really hope so. I wanna ask them so many things. I want to know why they gave me up and did they ever care about me. I'm honestly kinda scared they'll tell me they never wanted me and to go away forever. That would really suck ass.

I met this social worker named Paige Matthews, and she has been a huge help to me. She kinda has the same aura as Willow does, maybe she's a Wicca too. She has pale skin, blackish hair, and brown eyes. She told she was adopted too but her birth parents were killed when she was just a baby. At least she knows her parents wanted her. She has a sister, Ava, who works as a doctor at the Memorial Hospital. She offered to come with me to the church I was abandoned at. We're supposed to go tomorrow at ten. Hopefully there's someone there who remembered me.

The only problem is me being the Slayer, or a slayer now. I don't want to lie to my birth family, but I can't exactly tell them. Then again, I've never been good at keeping secrets. Willow, Xander, and Jessie found out the day I met them. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things play out.

For tonight, I'm just staying over Paige's house. I was gonna go on patrol, but the vampire population is zero. I've been living on the hellmouth for way too long.

A/N this chapter has been so much harder to write, and I don't think it was exactly my best work. Hopefully I'll improve soon. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything except for the stuff I made up. I'm trying my best to write longer chapters, but like I said, I'm new at this.

I'm still not sure if I should make Paige part of the family or not. I thought it'd be ok if she was just a friend, but some ppl want her to be a charmed one. I personally don't like Paige, so I think I'll stick to Paige being just a friend of Buffy's. I think this will take place in season 4, but Phoebe will be dead instead of Prue. I'm doing this because Buffy gets visions, just like Phoebe does. They're also both really good at fighting. I have nothing against Phoebe, in fact I really like her, but she's just more similar to Buffy that Prue is. I'm still not sure what to do about Dawn and I'm open to any suggestions.

Also, I know Paige's parents are Patty and Sam, but I changed it. Another thing, I'm not sure if the rating is right, so I put it at pg-13 just in case.

Buffy's POV

I woke up at four this morning and I knew I couldn't get another wink of sleep. I had the strangest dream, I'm not sure if it's just a dream or a prophecy dream. There were these two women, one with black hair and one with brown. There was also this old guy and another one I think was a demon. It had grayish skin with long hair and kept shooting these things out of its hand. He shot one at each of the women and the doctor. Another woman with blonde hair ran downstairs and started chanting; I'm guessing a spell of some kind. Then the demon turned into a little tornado and poof, disappeared.

The rest I don't really remember. I think there were these whitish bluish sparkles and then this guy who healed the other two women with his hands. Or maybe it was just CPR? Ugh... with my luck, this is a vision of some kind where I'm gonna have to save someone. Why couldn't dreams wake me up in the morning instead of the wee hours of the night?

Since I couldn't sleep and there were no vamps to stake, I decided to take a bath. Paige had a huge collection of bubble baths; I chose this great vanilla one. It smells heavenly and it'll be great with a box of chocolate.

an hour later

The bath was just what I needed. Now I just have to find an outfit that doesn't scream Vampire Slayer since we're going to a church. I think I'll go with the cargo skirt and black shirt. It's casual but not so casual it looks like I don't care. Do I sound nervous cause I really am. I'm not even meeting my family and I'm a wreck. In fact, I don't even know if there's someone at the church who can help me. Paige found out that this nun named Sister Agatha took care of me before I was adopted. I hope I can find her. (A/N I'm think describing what everyone's wearing is a waste of time, but other people do it, so I'm trying to do it too)

When I finished my bath, I walked out and saw Paige eating breakfast and watching cartoons. How can she be so relaxed when I'm about to get another step closer to finding my family?

"Hey," I said, "when are we going to the church?"

"As soon as you eat, cause we could be out all day," Paige relied without looking from the tv.

It was all I could do not to role my eyes. She was acting mature while watching cartoons.

3 min later...

"Ok I ate, let's go," I practically yelled at Paige. I appreciate everything Paige is doing for me but I really want to go to the church and find my family. Besides, I did eat half a grapefruit. The thing that sucks is this might be nothing more than a dead end. I can't help but get my hopes up though. Remember, positive thinking.

"Jeez, you must be in a helluva hurry, why is that again?" Paige asked in a teasing voice.

"Well, wouldn't you be?" I replied in the same teasing voice.

Paige just shrugged innocently.

25 min later...

As I walked into the church, I couldn't help but think this is the place where I was abandoned. This is the place that could either lead me closer to my birth family, or further away. Good thing Paige is here with me, I would be so lost without her. She looked like she knew exactly what to do, while I was completely clueless.

She just walked up to this nun and asked," Excuse me, do you know if I can find Sister Agatha?"

The nun replied, "I am Sister Agatha, how may I help you?"

As soon as I heard this, I got really nervous. But then it happened again, Paige to the rescue. "This is Buffy Summers, I think you guys have a history here," Paige said.

Can you guess what's gonna happen next? I'm trying to write longer chapters and update more, but now my dad wants me to do 2 hours of math on top of my hw everyday for the next year or so. I'm working on talking him out of it but it may be hard. Anywayz, I'll try to update and write longer chapters. R&R!!!


	4. Chatper 4

I don't own anything except for the stuff I made up.

Some people caught my some mistakes so I rewrote some details. Enjoy!

I'm not really sure about some facts so I'm either gonna guess or make them up. I was a fan of charmed since before s3 so u guess that's why I like Prue.

I'm still debating if I should make Sam Buffy's father or not. Again, open to any suggestions.

I'm going to make Paige a friend of the Halliwell family, maybe a distant cousin. I'm making her a gypsy so she can have some part in magic. She and Buffy are too different to be twins, so I'm not going to make them twins. If I include Darryl, I'm going to make him a good guy cause I like him. Dawn was supposedly made from Buffy, and the monks thought Buffy's real parents were Joyce and Hank, so Dawn's going to really be made from Joyce, capish?

I really hope you don't mind me killing Phoebe, but they are both really similar and it would make them too powerful if there was a power of 4 with one witch as a slayer. I think Leo would understand Buffy being a slayer since Leo is usually very understanding. The sisters also never listen to the Elders just like Buffy never listened to the Council, so they have that in common.

Chapter 4

"Hi, I might look a little different when you last saw me. I was known as charmed baby. Does that sound familiar?" I asked Sister Agatha. "I was here about 22 years ago, on Christmas Eve of 1982 (a/n the year now is 2004)."

Sister Agatha thought for a moment, and then smiled and said, "Oh yes, I remember you now. You came here when I first became a nun. I remember your parents came down here in a swirl of bright lights, angels. It was so beautiful and if I didn't know better, I'd say your parents were angels. They said you'd come looking for them one day, and they wanted me to give you something. I've saved it; it's in the back. Follow me."

Paige and I quietly followed her into the back. I was nervous but I could tell Paige was pleased we found something.

"Here," Sister Agatha said, giving me a box, "I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be in the hospital in about 20 minuets. I would love for you to come back and talk. Come back tomorrow, I'm free all day. I want to tell you everything I can about your parents."

"Sure, we'll see you then"

I opened it and found a baby's dress, a blanket, a stuffed teddy bear, and a letter. The dress was white with little blue ribbons on the bottom and around the collar. The blanket was made of the softest cashmere I had ever felt. I'm guessing it's a baby blanket; maybe it was mine. The bear looks like someone made it at one of those build a bear workshops. (That's what it's called, right?) It had light brown fur and was wearing a red velvet dress with a matching bow. But the letter is what got me the most.

Dear Daughter,

My name is Patricia Halliwell, and I am your mother. I won't tell you who your father is; I'll let you figure that out for yourself. This is very difficult for me to write. I just want you to know that we loved you so much and we didn't want to give you up, but we did. We had to for your safety. It may seem like I'm just making excuses, but it's the truth.

I suppose I should tell you about your family. You have three older half sisters, all wonder girls, or women now. I hope you will find them and love them. They don't know about you, but I'm sure the four of you will love each other. Your Grams is Penny Halliwell; she raised your sisters. Find her and you will find your sisters (remember Penny isn't dead when this is written)

In our family, all the family members have names that start with P. I don't know if your name does or does not, but I would have like to name you Peyton, it means warrior. I'm sure you are a strong and beautiful warrior.

I don't know if you are familiar with the mystical world or not. If you are not, you should know that there really is one. I may sound crazy, but I'm telling the truth. Your sisters are witches, the Charmed Ones. They are the most powerful good witches. You are also a witch, probably even more powerful that your sisters are. Please keep an open mind and expect the unexpected.

I don't know if I'll be alive or not when you get this. If I am, I hope to see you again as soon as possible. If I'm not, I want you to meet your sisters. The four of you are my entire world and remember I love you more than you can imagine. I wish I knew you and I wish there weren't so many things I don't know, but live your life to the fullest. Seize the day, Carpe Diem (a/n remember Buffy said this to Willow when they first met? )

With all my love,

Patricia

(a/n I know the letter was kind of sappy, but I wasn't sure what to write. I guess it should be longer but oh well.)

"Wow, I guess my mother really did love me, or so she says. I wonder what my name would've been if Patricia raised me. Maybe Peyton or something like that." I said, handing the letter to Paige, "She said I have three older half sisters, but she won't tell me who my fathers is. It would really help but I guess I'm just happy I found out who my mother is."

"Well that's good right, you did say you wanted sisters. We'll find out who your father was, don't worry about that," said Paige while reading the letter, "Hmm, she also talked about magic and witches. Are you a witch?"

"Umm… I don't know… I don't think so. I haven't really tried any spells or anything like that. You don't believe in that stuff, do you?" I said uncertainly. My mind was wondering _why is Paige so calm about this, is she a witch? Does she know that I'm about slayers? Is she a Wicca like Willow and Tara are? If she is, she and Willow totally have to meet sometime. Maybe Paige can visit the Hellmouth; oh wait, I destroyed it. Maybe she can go to the one in Cleveland or the one in Rome._

"Oh, well yeah. I know you're familiar with the mystical world, I can feel it in your aura." Paige said causally, as if we were deciding what to have for lunch.

"Oh, ok. Whew. I'm kinda glad you know about the mystical world. Anyways, how do you know about the mystical world? You're not a demon or anything are you" I asked slowly.

"No, of course I'm not a demon. I'm a gypsy actually, I used to be part of a clan but the only one of us left are me and Ava. Ava was in total denial until our aunt was killed. We don't really have any powers, but we can do spells and make potions. If we practice, we should also be able to see the future through tealeaves or a crystal ball or something like that. I'm still practicing, but I think I'm getting there. Hey, how do you know about the mystical world?" Paige asked accusingly.

"My friends Willow and Tara (let's say Tara's still alive and Willow didn't turn evil) were both Wicca. My old teacher was a part of a gypsy clan actually, but she died thanks to this evil guy. Anyways, you should meet Willow and Tara sometime." I said, leaving out the part where I was a slayer, Giles was my watcher, Anya was an ex demon, Spike and Angel were vampires, and all the other stuff.

"Oh that's so cool, do they have a whitelighter?"

"I don't think so, what's a whitelighter?"

"It's usually a person who's done a lot of good in his or her life, then when that person dies, they become whitelighter. They're then immortal and usually guide witches and they can heal."

"Hmm... I don't think Willow or Tara have one, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe they cause they're Wicca? My friend is the kind of witch that has powers like freezing time or moving objects with her mind. Also, some witches don't have whitelighters if they have something else protecting them. I'm not really familiar with the whole concept."

"Oh, ok" _Guess that's why Willow and Tara never had a whitelighter, they had me instead._

"Oh, by the way, I have to introduce you to my friend Piper. She's the one who's been helping practice seeing the future. She owns this really great club called P3; we should definitely go sometime. Piper's a witch, and her sisters, or sister now. One of them, Phoebe just died, it was really sad. I'm not really friends with her, she was in New York when Piper and I became friends. I'm going to her funeral. It's tomorrow at nine, you can come if you want, but you don't have to. Funny thing is, none of us are sure how she died cuz there was this whole time laps thing. I think she was killed by a demon, but the details are really vague. Her other sister Prue is a photographer. You have to meet Darryl too, he is a cop and the two of us help cover up the mysterious cases involving witches. He can help you find Patricia." Paige said excitedly, "Maybe you and Piper are really sisters, wouldn't that be awesome? She can teach you some magic and all that good stuff. Ha, listen to me babbling about something that isn't even true."

_Hmm... _I thought _it would be so cool if Paige's friends were really my sisters. Now about that demon attack, does that have anything to do with the dream I had last night. It would be a strange coincidence, but then again, nothing is coincidence for me. Oh well, I'll figure it out some other time. I'm really hungry right now. Maybe I should've eaten more for breakfast like Paige said._

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I guess I can come to the funeral, as long as I'm not imposing or anything like that. Anyways, I'm starving now, do you wanna stop and have lunch?" I asked.

Paige just stared at me with an_ I told you that you should've eaten more breakfast_ look. Her look could've rivaled Willow's any day. Hell, it could've even rivaled my mom's.

"Sure, why not? I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go to Quake, it's kinda fancy but it has the best food. It was better when Piper worked there but it's still really good,"

"Let's go then," I said. I was in a really good mood, especially since I just agreed to go to a stranger's funeral.

Laughing, the two of us got into the car and drove to the Quake.

A/N Next chapter, Buffy meets Piper! I'm trying to update more, but it's getting harder to write. I think it'll be basically a new chapter each week on Sunday or Monday. I don't want this story to be one that starts out good but then gets really dragged out and boring. If it does, I apologize in advance. I'm open to any suggestions. I'm also still debating whether to make it BA or not. R&R plz! XD


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for the stuff I made up.

Hey, sorry I took so long to post this. If anything's confusing, plz tell me so I can make it easier to understand.

I'm not going to make Sam Buffy's father since he is a whitelighter and they're usually passive. I'm not sure about what to do about Buffy's love life. I haven't had any romance in this story so far, but I plan to add some in future chapters.

Chapter 5

That night, we ate at Quake. Paige wasn't kidding when she said the food there was really good. I think I gained at least 5 pounds tonight, but it was worth it.

After we ate, we went to the club Paige was talking about. P3 really was awesome. We danced, we drank, we talked, we basically we just had an awesome time. I met a friend of Paige's, Glenn. He was pretty cute and it was so obvious they had a thing for each other. (I like Glenn and Paige as a couple, so there's no Sarah here) We didn't get to Paige's apartment until about 2. We were both pooped but if your tired after a dance, then it's a good dance, and we danced a lot. The only thing is I wish I could've met Piper. Paige told me so much about her during dinner. I guess I'll meet her at her sister's funeral. Paige said it was in a few days. For now, all I can think about is how comfy my bed looks.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. I had the weirdest dream. I was standing in this place that looked like there were clouds on the ground. Everything was so bright, but I couldn't find a source for that light. There was this woman, but she wasn't human, but I think she was at one time. This woman looked like she was in her early thirties. She had this glow around her and she looked so beautiful. She had dark blond hair and blue eyes. Her mouth kept moving and I knew words were coming out, but I couldn't hear a word she said. I just stood there watching her and she realized I couldn't hear her, so she just shook her head sadly. Then she led me over to this other woman, with short brownish reddish hair. This woman was older, maybe in her late sixties. The first woman said something to her and they looked at each other sadly. Then they led me both held out their hands. I touched their hands and it was like I was transported to another place. I was there, but I was like a ghost. I couldn't touch or say anything, but I saw everything.

At first, I saw myself, but then it changed. It was that dream I had the other night, the one with the two women, one with black hair and one with brown and a man. Suddenly, a gray demon came in along with a blast of wind. He shot something, a ball or something, out of his hand at the man. Another woman, this one blond came down the stairs and was chanting something. The demon turned to her and shot the ball at the blond woman. She screamed and fell, then the demon turned to the other woman, but they were chanting and the demon screamed and disappeared. The two women rushed to the unconscious woman and started yelling something. A man came in these bright lights and rushed to the fallen woman. He put his hand over her and this glow came from them. He then started to cry, and then the other two women started to cry. The black haired started to yell and just cried harder. The brunette just sat there, hugging the blond. It's pretty obvious the blond was killed.

The scene changed suddenly, there were the three women again, but they looked a little different. They were in a different room and all holding hands with a light coming over them. Then, just as suddenly as before, I saw myself with the black haired and brunette women. We were all holding hands with the same light over us. Then I saw the demon that killed the blond appear. The black haired woman flung her hands and the demon fell, but got back up. I saw myself and the other two women chanting something. The demon screamed and there was a blast, and he was gone, for good this time.

I opened my eyes and saw the previous two women. They smiled and the younger one started talking. This time I heard exactly what she said. She said she was my mother and I was a charmed one and needed to find my sisters before it was too late. The older woman said she was my grams and I would learn the craft quickly. She then told me to meet my sister, Phoebe. I saw the blond woman from my vision. She just smiled sadly and asked me to take care of her sisters for her and tell them she loved them and wanted them to live their lives to the fullest. They all seemed to fade away then. I yelled for them to stay but they just smiled.

"Hey! Buffy, wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, I was completely zoned out.

"You screamed, are you ok? You look kinda pale and really freaked out, and I mean really."

"Huh, oh, don't worry about me Paige, I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream. I'm fine now though."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? Do you want anything"

"No, no I'm fine, really. I just wanna go back to sleep. What time is it now?"

"It's almost 5. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure, thanks though."

"Yeah, no problem" Paige said, but I can still tell she was worried about me.

She left the room and I went back to sleep. (In case I didn't say this before, Buffy is staying with Paige. I know it would mostly likely never happen in real life, but this is all fiction) I went back to bed even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'd be getting up in an hour anyways.

I just sat there and thought about my dream. If my dream is true, than I have to find my sisters, fast. I know now one of my sisters is Phoebe and she's dead, as well as my mother and grandmother. I sat there wondering when I thought of something, didn't Paige say she was going to someone named Phoebe's funeral? Paige also talked about Piper and her sister Prue. All names beginning with P. I knew this might just be a coincidence, but nothing in my life is coincidence anymore. But if this dream is true, then I'm a witch.

I've never really thought about me being a witch. That was always Willow's area of expertise. I always secretly wanted to have magical powers. When I was younger, my cousin Cecile and I pretend we had super powers. I know I have my slayer powers, but I would love to be able to fly or be able to blast things. Maybe I'd have powers like they do on X-Men.

I decided right then and there I would tell Paige about my dream later. She can help me figure these things out. I think I'll send Willow an e-mail about this too. If she has time, she and the gang can help me with it. I went to my laptop, Willow gave it to me as a goodbye present. I started with writing to Willow. I asked her to tell everyone how much I missed and all about my dream. Then I wrote Xander and Giles. I would've written everyone else, but I didn't have enough time. By now, it's time for me to get up.

I showered and ate some breakfast, some waffles and coffee. I sat down and watched the news for a while. Paige came out later and we talked about random things. Then I started telling Paige about my dream. She listened silently through the whole thing. When I was done, Paige sat there thoughtfully. After a moment, she said, I have a few theories, but we'd have to talk to Piper and Prue. She walked over to a shelf and got out a picture album.

"Here, do you recognize this woman?" Paige asked, pointing to the brunette from my dream.

"Yeah, I recognize the guy too. Who is he? Can he suddenly appear with bright lights? Cause that's what I saw," I said

"It's called orbing, and yes he can. Called it intuition, call it a leap of faith, call it whatever you want, but I think your dream is true. Phoebe died trying to save a doctor from a demon," Paige said sadly.

"Well, um. Do you think I can meet Piper? I know she's sad because of her sister, but the woman in my dream who said she was my mother said I needed to find them before it's too late. What do you think it's too late for?" I asked.

"I dunno, I guess learning magic. I think it's best to wait until after the funeral to talk to them. We should probably talk to Prue, she's the kind who needs to keep busy before facing reality. Piper is a shell of her former self the last time I saw her.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Well, do you mind going to see sister Agatha today? I want to know as much about my family as I can" I asked

"Yeah, we just have to stop by work for a sec. I have to explain to my boss what we're doing. Besides, then my boss can't yell at me for not coming in. Do you mind?" Paige said

"Oh no, it's no problem," I said

"Great, let me just get ready and we'll leave. Maybe I won't be late for once," Paige said.

A/N I know I said Buffy and Piper would meet, and I know I'm dragging it out, but I think these details are important. Idk if they'll meet next chapter. Read and find out. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except the stuff I make up.

This is only the first part of the chapter, I'm gonna write more later.

Chapter 6 pt. 1

We drove to Paige's workplace in a comfortable silence. When we got there, Paige went in while I waited in the car. As soon as she left, my cell phone started ringing. I answered it and was so happy about who it was.

(italized words is Willow, words in is Buffy)

_Hey Buffy, guess who?_

Hey Willow! Oh my god, I've missed you so so much.

I've missed you too. I wish you were here, it's nothing but work work work around here. Of course I don't really mind, but you should hear how much Xander complains.

Ha sounds like him. It's so good to hear from you, where are you now?

I'm recruiting slayers in the land of spaghetti and pizza 

Umm… is that Italy?

Yeah Buffy, you've gotten smarter.

Yay me, hey! Are you sayin I wasn't smart before?

Well… silence. "clears throat" I've been thinking, I kinda need to talk to you about some stuff that I don't really wanna talk about over the phone.

Hmm let's see. If you want, you can come visit me in San Francisco. You'll love it. It's just like SunnyD. It's kinda far from Italy though. I bet Angel would let you barrow one of his really fast planes. (this is before the final episode of Angel) You've got to meet Paige. You guys would get along so well.

Ooh is she a witch. Cuz I've been going over some magic stuff and I want someone to do stuff with. I'm not back on the black magic stuff and I've been really careful, so I promise I won't try to end the world again. You're not still mad about that are you, cuz I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, the only witch I've really practiced with is Tara and Amy, but I can't exactly practice with them anymore. By the way have you seen Amy lately? I think she was turned into a rat again, but I'm not sure… a long babble later.

Willow! Calm down! I can barely understand you, and this is after seven years of practice. Now take a nice deep breath. Ok?

Yeah, sorry about that, but you know how I get.

Yeah I know. First of all, I'm not mad at you about ending the world. Second of all, if you think you can handle it, you can probably handle it. Third of all, how would I know where Amy is, I haven't seen her since way back whenever. Fourth of all, I kinda lost you after the Amy part.

Oh haha. I was talking about where we should meet. I'd love to come to San Francisco. I miss California and I think it'd be really cool.

Awesome! Oh, did I mention Paige is a gypsy? How cool is that? She might've been in the same clan as Jenny was. You should really come.

Oooh a gypsy. Now I'm definitely coming.

Yay! Wait, let me ask Paige if you can stay with us. I'll call you back tonight, and I've got something to tell you too.

Kay, luv ya and miss you tons and tons. Oh and call Xander and Giles when you can, they wanna talk to you too.

I will, luv ya too.

After that I just waited in the car for another few minutes before Paige came back.

"Hey, sorry I took so long" Paige said.

"It's ok" I replied, "I got a call from my friend Willow, do you think she could stay at your place for a day or two. I know it's all ready enough me staying with you and all, but Willow could stay in my room and she's really nice. You guys would get along great."

"Yeah sure, as long as she doesn't mind an overcrowded apartment that's way too messy."

"Oh thanks so much. You're just about the nicest person ever."

"Ha I don't know about that. Now, let's go see Sister Agatha."

"Oh right, what do you think she means by a swirl of bright lights? Maybe my parents were really angels."

"Yeah, angels."

As we arrived at the church, Sister Agatha walked outside, as if she knew exactly when we would arrive. She smile at us and led us to a private room in the back.

"I'm so glad you could come back. I want to tell you about the day you came here"


	7. AN

I put this story on hold last year, and I was thinking about starting it again if people were interested. Would anyone be interested in reading this story if I continued it? 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for all the positive feedback. I'm really glad some people want to find out what happens.

So far in the story…

Buffy has defeated the First and is able to live the life she's always wanted. She goes to San Francisco where Buffy's birth family is. There she meets Paige, a social worker and gypsy. Together they go to the church where Buffy was adopted and meet Sister Agatha. Buffy found out her mother is possibly an angel, but all you Charmed fans know otherwise. They're planning on seeing Sister Agatha again and going to Phoebe's funeral soon.

I'm not sure if I made any of that clear, but that's what's going on so far.

Chapter 7

"So you think my parents are angels then?"" I asked Sister Agatha.

"Absolutely, they are the greatest force of good I've ever seen with my own eyes," she replied.

"Do I look anything like them?" I asked.

"You look very similar to your mother, but I don't see much of your father in you," answered Sister Agatha.

I asked questions like these for most of the day, and Paige just sat by listening patiently. I didn't even notice the time go by until Sister Agatha said she had to visit a nursing home. It was 5 o'clock then. I thanked her and promised to keep in touch.

Back in Paige's car, I started thinking. I was more than certain the woman, Patricia, was my mother. I wasn't so sure the man my mother was with was my father. Sister Agatha said I didn't look like him. I asked Paige about it and she said it was possible.

Paige had told me she'd take my to P3 again. I was still curious about my parents, but I needed a break. A night at a club was just what I need.

First we went back to Paige's apartment. Paige cooked dinner and we discussed our plans for the next couple of days. It was Phoebe's funeral the next day, so we'd have to come back from the club early. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so Paige wouldn't have to worry about work. Paige said she was planning on spending the day with Piper and Prue on Sunday. Paige offered to let my come, but I didn't want to intrude. I felt bad enough going to a funeral of a person I didn't know. I told Paige I had wanted to explore the city more anyways.

After dinner, we got dressed and prepared to go out. At the club, I had a blast dancing with random guys, but did minimal drinking. There was this one hot guy that caught my attention, but I only saw him for a second. I tried finding him but he seemed to just vanish. After a while, I simply gave up.

All in all, the night went by pretty well. I even met Piper's husband, Leo. The only problem was he kept giving me these weird looks that really creeped me out. The club kind of reminded me of the Bronze, pretty small with a cozy atmosphere. It didn't hurt that Paige had connections at the club either. I was sad when we had to leave early.

Paige and I went directly to bed after returning to her apartment and saying good night to each other. That night, I had more strange dreams. I saw flashes of those three women I saw before. They were battling all these demons. There were so many, one with red skin and black markings on his face. It looked like he and Phoebe were lovers. I saw that guy from the club, the one I couldn't find. I still couldn't figure out who he was, he just stood there staring at me. Then he disappeared as suddenly as he did at the club. In his place were Patricia and my grams. They told me I needed to find my sisters quickly because we were all in grave danger. Then I woke up.

It was 4 a.m. I woke up early again, but for once I appreciated it. I needed the time to think. My dreams could just be a bunch dreams that's really my subconscious telling me I really want to find my birth family. Then again maybe Prue, Piper, and Phoebe really were my sisters. I mean how many times have I been in denial of my dreams, and then they come back and smack me in the ass. If my dreams are true, then I am a Charmed One. It would also mean we were all in a lot of danger.

By 6:00, I made up my mind to get to know Piper and Prue. Then I'd tell them about my dreams and see if they were true or not. But for now, I need to get ready for Phoebe's funeral. It's a good think I wear a lot of black, or else I'd have to beg Paige or go shopping.

A/N

I'm not positive whether or not this chapter makes sense or not. If it doesn't, my apologies.

I'm still not sure who I want to be Buffy's father. It's definitely not Sam or Victor. I want her father to be kind of on the evil side.

As for pairings, Piper and Leo obviously. I'm not really sure what to do about Buffy's love interest either. It's going to be that guy from the club, but I'm not sure who that guy will be. I know a lot of people want Spike or Angel, but I'm thinking about pairing Buffy up with someone new. I really like Drew Fuller. I know he's Piper's son from the future, but this is fiction and I can make him whoever I want. I'm also not sure who I should pair Prue. Maybe I can bring Andy back to life. I'm don't know if I want to pair Paige or any other characters up either.

I'm open to any suggestions, about anything.

Again, I'm really sorry for killing Phoebe. I could never kill Piper; it just can't be done. Buffy is just really similar to Phoebe. It also has something to do with the fact that I don't really like Phoebe in the later episodes. I liked her a lot better in the beginning of the show, so I'm killing her at around the point where I don't like her anymore. I also heard that Sarah Michelle Gellar is really close friends with Shannen Doherty, so I'm thinking they can get along in Buffy and Prue. Is that a good idea or just really lame?

R&R! Feedback really does help.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Even though Phoebe died, she's still a pretty important character so far.

I really hope this chapter makes sense to readers.

Chapter 8

Paige and I were all set for the funeral. I was kind of nervous, I've faced death so many times but I haven't been to many funerals. The last one I attended was a while ago. It didn't help that these people were technically strangers. I didn't want to stand out, so I followed Paige's example and wore a simple black skirt and shirt.

The drive to the funeral was in silence. The funeral was going to be held outside on a cliff by the beach. Paige told me Phoebe wanted to be cremated. Then she wanted half her ashes to be thrown into the ocean, and half kept with her family.

Paige and I arrived a little early. I found a seat in the back while Paige went to comport Phoebe's sisters. I didn't actually see Phoebe's sisters until the service started. They were definitely the women I had dreamed about.

A man, I guess he was a minister, read a few lines from the Bible and talked about life and death. The part that moved me the most was "In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister, Phoebe; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make His face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return. Amen."

After that, Phoebe's friends went up and talked about Phoebe. From what I heard, she truly sounded like a wonderful person. At last Piper and Prue went up. I felt so sorry for them. I knew what it was like to lose a loved one. It feels like life can't possible go on, but yet the world keeps spinning and all we can do is move on.

After everyone finished what they had to say, Phoebe's ashes were poured into tiny silver cups. Everyone was handed a cup and we all threw the ashes into the ocean. Phoebe had returned to the earth from whence she came. The day was beautiful; it seemed to be mocking us. There should be a rule or something that says it can't be sunny during funerals. I guess that wouldn't make sense since funerals were being held everyday. I never knew Phoebe, yet I was sad she's gone. I was saddened even more by the fact that I never have the chance to get to know her.

After watching the ashes until they disappeared, we all headed to the Halliwell manor. I gave me condolences to Piper and Paige. After a couple of hours, everyone started leaving. Paige had offered to stay, but I think the sisters needed some time alone. Dealing with company isn't the best thing after losing a loved one.

That night I slept pretty well. I had some dreams of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, but these were good dreams. I saw flashes of them growing up and first discovering their powers. All in all I had a good night's sleep.

The next day, Paige had to go to work. I kind of just hang out at her apartment. I called my friends. Apparently they found a bunch of potentials in Russia, so they had their hands full. I guess they can't really visit now. It was good to talk to my friends, but the entire day was pretty depressing.

Later that night, I was feeling restless. Paige was taking Phoebe's death pretty hard so I didn't want to bother her. I decided to go on patrol, just for old time's sake. I needed something to do. Unfortunately, I didn't see a single vampire. I started thinking. We were all made from dust, and someday we will all be dust again. We fear becoming dying, yet it's inevitable. Each and every person will someday die. Sadly I knew that everyone who died didn't go to Heaven. Some went to Hell, some become vampires, and some are brought back. We loathe death for ourselves, but even more for others. The bitter part of me says people are selfish and want their friends and family to stay with them on Earth. They don't want the people they love most to go to a better place. The only problem was people didn't always go to a better place

After a while, thinking about life and death for a while, I started to get a headache. I had died twice and death still scared me shitless.

I walked to an empty park and sat down on one of the benches. Suddenly out of nowhere, I saw this flash and there was this blue demon standing in front of me. Then I saw a swirl of bright lights, which turned out to be Prue, Piper, and Leo. Prue and Piper chanted something, the demon screamed, and disappeared.

It was pretty awkward at that point. What was I supposed to say to the family of a dead friend of a friend? We kind of just stared at each other for a while. Leo snapped of it first and suggested we go back to the manor. Prue and Piper didn't really seem keen on the idea, but agreed. Leo gathered all of us in his arms and told me I might feel strange. I orbed for the first time that night.

A/N

Sorry if anything doesn't make sense, I didn't get a chance to proofread it.

The sermon the preacher gave comes from the funeral service in the _Book of Common Prayer_, and it is based on Genesis 3:19.

I'm thinking of making Buffy's father a really powerful demon of some kind. Then we could have the classic good vs. evil, light vs. dark thing.

I want Buffy to have a similar relationship to Phoebe and Cole's. I'm not going to pair her with Cole. I think Cole will pretty much be out of this story. Buffy has a thing for evil guys and then turning them good.

HAPPY early EASTER

R&R 3 Feedback


	10. Chapter 9 Rewritten

I rewrote this story. Be aware of the scenes I took out, it changes the storyline.

Chapter 9 Rewritten

For a moment, I saw the world below me. Then I was in what looked like the living room. I'm guessing this was the manor Leo was talking about. As soon as we arrived, Prue and Piper stepped away from me like I was the plague.

"So… that was kinda cool. I've never done that before," I said nervously. Small talk was always better than complete silence.

The sisters just stared at me, but Leo explained, "It's called orbing."

"How come you don't seem freaked out by any of this?" Prue questioned.

"Yeah cause the last time someone found out about magic, they're reaction was a lot more explosive than yours," said Piper.

"Well I'm kind of used to the world of magic. I have a friend who is a witch. She doesn't have powers like Leo does though. She mostly does spells, sometimes potions, " I said. This would explain how I know about magic without exposing my slayer status.

"Well if you don't mind, it's late and we should all be getting some rest. Leo can take you home, just don't tell anyone about us," Prue said coldly.

"Oh um… ok. I'm staying at Paige's place," I said. I could take a hint.

"Oh you're a friend of Paige's?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, she's helping me find some people. I went to your sister's funeral. I'm really sorry for what happened to Phoebe. She sounded like a really great person," I told Piper.

Piper smiled softly and said, "She was."

Suddenly I remembered what Sister Agatha told me. I don't see how it could've slipped my mind. Sister Agatha told me my mother came out of seemingly nowhere in a swirl of bright lights. I just saw Leo and the sisters come out of nowhere in a swirl of bright lights. Maybe they knew something about it. After all, my dreams told me these were my sisters. I'm not sure how accurate those dreams are, but my gut tells me they're right. I decided now was as good as anytime to bring it up.

"I just have a couple of questions before I go. How many people can orb, because someone I know said she saw someone orb once," I asked.

"Only whitelights can orb, well I guess darklights can too, but they're different. Who did you see orb?" said Leo.

"This night sound really freaky and stalker-ish, but you," I answered softly.

"This night just got a hell of a lot more interesting," muttered Prue.

"How?" Leo asked.

I really didn't want to answer. I hate confrontations. Confrontations and me equals bad.

"It was in a dream. I saw all of you. First I saw Prue and Piper with this other guy, he looked like a doctor or scientist or something. Then this really ugly demon came in and he attacked you guys. Phoebe came downstairs saying something, a spell I guess. The demon attacker her by throwing this thing at her. Well you guys know what happened next." I said.

"How could you possibly know all that?" demanded Prue.

"I dunno, but there's more to my dream. I saw my birth mother and grandmother. I think I saw Phoebe too," I said.

"Did she say anything to you? Please I need to know," begged Piper.

"Phoebe told me she loved you guys and wanted to live your lives to the fullest. Then she told me to take care of you, I'm not exactly sure why." I answered.

"Wait what do you mean your birth mother?" asked Prue.

"Uh sorry to interrupt, but they're calling me," Leo said.

"Damn it what do they want now!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo promised. He gave Piper a kiss and orbed out.

"Ok back to you, what do you mean your birth mother?" Prue said, redirecting her attention to me.

"I'm adopted. That's what Paige is helping me with. I found out I was born in San Francisco and left at a local church." I answered.

"Do you know who your parents are?" asked Piper.

"I've never met them. Well not that I remember anyways. I found out my mother died and I don't know about my father." I answered, "All I know is that my mother's name was Patricia Halliwell."

"That's not possible. Our mother's name is Patricia Bennet, maiden name Halliwell." Prue said quietly.

"Well in my dreams, she and my grams told me I was sisters with all of you," I said.

"Your grams, and what was her name?" asked Piper.

"Penny Halliwell," I responded.

"She died a couple of years ago." Prue said.

"So she was your grandmother too?" I asked.

"Yeah, she took care of us after our mom died," Piper said.

"How do we know you're not evil and trying to lure us into a false sense of security? For all we know, you could be planning to murder us and steal our powers." Prue accused.

"I swear I'm not. I'm good, really. I even have proof I'm telling the truth. I went to the church where I was abandoned at and I met the nun who took care of me before I was adopted. She gave me some stuff my birth mother left me. In there was a letter from Patricia Halliwell," I explained quickly.

Just as Piper was about to ask me more question, the demon Shax came from out of nowhere. He knocked threw this thing at me and it must've been pretty powerful because I was knocked unconscious. The next thing I knew, I was on floor with Prue and Piper looking at me with worried expressions.

"That was a pretty nasty blow you took. You have a gash on your arm too" Piper explained while examining the bump on my head.

"I'm surprised you woke up so quickly," Prue added, "Leo can heal you when he gets back."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Only about five minutes," answered Piper.

"Here, let me bandage your arm," Prue offered.

The moment she touched my arm, the ceiling seemed to light up and we seemed to glow. I felt this rush of power go through me, even more power than when I became the slayer.

"The Charmed Ones," whispered Piper. Then we kind of just stared at each other.

Leo orbed back in. He turned to me and asked, "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Yeah of course, I'll just wait in the living room," I answered.

They went in to the sun doom and sat down on the couch.

"Well?" asked Prue.

"I talked to the elders, and Buffy was telling the truth," Leo said.

"We know, I think we just became the Charmed Ones again," Piper said.

"How could we not have known about this? Wouldn't someone have told us, Mom, Grams, or even Dad?" exclaimed Prue.

"They couldn't, because Buffy is your half sister," Leo said, "She was put up for adoption for a reason. I'm not exactly sure what that reason is. All I know is what the Elders told me. She was adopted by Joyce and Hank summers. They raised her in Los Angeles. When Buffy was 15, they divorced and Buffy moved to Sunnydale with her mother."

"So who is Buffy's father?" Piper asked?

"Honestly I have no idea, and neither do the Elders," Leo answered, "but there's more. Buffy isn't any normal girl, she's the oldest living slayer that ever existed."

"You mean the one girl in every generation chosen to fight the forces of evil slayer?" asked Prue.

"That's the one. She was chosen when she was 15. Sunnydale is actually over something called the Hellmouth. A few months ago, something made all the potentials slayers into actual slayers and the Hellmouth was destroyed," said Leo.

"Isn't that the town that just collapsed?" Prue asked.

Leo simply nodded.

"I'll go get Buffy," Piper said.

"I want some answers, and there's only one way we can get them. Piper get the candles, we're going to have a talk with Grams," Prue ordered.

A/N

Sorry it took so long.

I've decided that I hate writing dialogs. It's a big mess of he said she said.

I feel like this story is being dragged on way too long. Is it just me or do I need to speed things up? I could write longer chapters but I don't really want to. I'm not sure how or when I intend to end this story. I wanted to include some romance for Buffy, but I'm not so sure now.

Remember feedback helps!

R&R


	11. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I completely forgot about this. Hope you like this chapter.

Now it's bound and not binded.

Chapter 10

Prue, Piper, Leo, and I climbed up the stairs to the attic. Piper lit five candles that were placed in a large circle. Prue led me to this ancient looking book on a stand. She flipped through it before chanting

Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
I come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide

A flash of white lights appeared and then there was a woman, but she was transparent. I knew from my dreams that she was Penny Halliwell.

"We've been expecting you," Penny said.

"Yeah, well you owe a lot of answers," Piper said.

"Don't you use that tone of voice to your grandmother. Now Buffy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Penelope Halliwell, your grandmother," Penny said to me.

"I know, I've been having a bunch of dreams," I replied.

"Yes well a formal introduction never hurt," said Penny.

"Wait so you mean she's actually our sister?" Prue asked, "So she was telling the truth?"

"Yes she was, she's your baby sister," Penny answered with a slight grin.

"How could you not tell us we had another sister? We deserved to know. You lied to us, you're our grandmother and we trusted you. You couldn't take two minutes to tell us?" ranted Piper.

"I was asked not to tell," Penny simply said.

"By who?" asked Prue.

"By me," another voice said. Then another woman appeared in bright lights. "Hello my darlings, I've missed you," Patty said. Then she turned to me and said, "Oh Buffy, you're so grown up now."

"Heh yeah, I am," I said awkwardly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us we had another sister?" demanded Prue.

"The truth is Buffy is your half-sister. Victor isn't her father," explained Patty.

"You cheated on Dad," stated Prue.

Patty said, "No, no, nothing like that. It was while your father and I were divorced. I met a man named Donovan and we dated for about a year. He seemed like a very nice gentleman but then I found out he was a demon. Donovan was working for the source and his assignment was to impregnate me. Then he planned to take my baby and raise her evil. The source hoped the baby would be powerful enough to tip the balance towards evil. Well I couldn't allow that to happen. By that time I was all ready pregnant with Buffy. I couldn't kill my baby but I couldn't let her be raised evil either. The only other option we could think of was giving Buffy up for adoption. Once Donovan realized I knew he was a demon, he seemed to vanish. I never did tell Donovan I was pregnant with his baby." (A/N Let's pretend the source is still the all-powerful evil instead of the triad).

"Your mother and I had to make sure Donovan wouldn't hurt our family anymore. We tried to find him and vanquish him but we simply weren't powerful enough," said Penny.

"Why adoption?" I asked, "Why couldn't you just raise me?"

"If Donovan realized you existed, he would've tried to steal you. Even if we found a way to defeat him, the source would have sent countless demons. Then there were the Elders. They wouldn't have understood. I don't even want to think about what they might have done to you or your sisters. We were afraid they would deny you your birthright," Patty explained

"So I'm half demon," I said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, but you're also half witch. My whitelighter, Sam, took me to a local church. We asked a nun there to find you a good home. We also asked that you be named something that begins with a P," Patty said.

"I met the nun, Sister Agatha. She talked about seeing angels come in a swirl of bright lights, I get the orbing explains it. She found me a really good home. As for the P thing, my parents were going to name me Phyllis or Phylicia, but that clearly didn't work out. I'm not really what she was thinking when she decided my name would be Buffy," I said.

"How old are you Buffy?" Prue asked.

"I just turned 22," I answered.

"Mom, don't you think I would've remembered if you were pregnant. I was 8 when Buffy was born," Prue asked.

"You were away when I began to show. Prue was at summer camp and the others were with you're father for the summer. You saw Buffy the day before we went to that church," Patty explained.

"I remember there seeing a baby. You said the baby belonged to a friend of yours. Now I understand," Prue said.

Turning to me, Patty asked, "Did your parents love you?"

"Yeah, they did. My mom especially," I replied.

"Would you mind telling me about your childhood?" Patty asked.

"I had a pretty good childhood. I lived in Los Angeles until I was 15. My parents then got divorced and I moved to a little town called Sunnydale with my mom. She died two years ago because of a brain tumor. I'm not close with my dad anymore. Actually I haven't talked to him for a couple of years. Last I heard he was in Spain with his secretary," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you. Anyways I stayed in Sunnydale until I collapsed. I didn't really have anything to do so I figured I'd come look for my birth family," I said.

"Leo said you're the slayer," Prue said.

"I am, or I was. Now there's slayers everywhere and I'm kind of retired," I explained.

"You're life hasn't been easy," said Prue quietly.

"No it's not easy, but I have a good life. I've been pretty lucky," I said.

"Do you have any question you want to ask us, anything at all?" Patty asked.

"Well I have been curious about a couple of things. Is it all right for me to be here? I mean what about the Elders and demons? What are the Elders anyways?" I asked.

Patty answered, "The Elders are higher beings of good who oversee good magic. They have realized they need you – "

"Need me, what could they possible need me for?" I asked. I really thought I was done with the whole destiny thing.

"Piper, Phoebe, and I made up the Charmed Ones, the most source of good magic. Our power lies in their bond as sisters. When the power of three was broken, the Elders realized they needed you to be the third sister," Prue explained.

"As for Donovan, he doesn't even know you exist. If he found out, your sisters could protect you," Patty said.

"Do I have any powers?" I asked.

"We bound your powers when you were born so we don't know for sure, but you should," answered Penny.

"Bound? That seems a little extreme," I said.

"Don't feel bad, Grams did it to us too. She almost took them away for good, but then she died," Piper said.

"Oh hush, it was for your own good. Besides I wasn't sure you could handle your powers, not with the way you argued over everything," Grams said while rolling her eyes.

"Long story, we'll explain later," Piper said to me.

"Phoebe had the power of premonition, levitation and empathy. (A/N pretend she got this power earlier) You should have those powers. Since you're half demon, you should probably have some other ones too," Patty said.

"How do I know when I'll get these?" I asked.

"Well we first received one power. Then as time went on, we received more and more powers," explained Piper.

"What powers do you guys have?" I asked.

"I have the power of telekinesis and your mother had the power to freeze time," Penny answered.

"I have the power of telekinesis, telepathy, astral projection, and thought projection," said Prue.

"I have the power to freeze or speed up molecules. Basically I can freeze time or blow stuff up. I can also move at super speed too," Piper said. (A/N I added a few powers)

"Wow that's really neat," I said with awe.

"Well you girls should become reacquainted. We have an afterlife to get back to," Penny said.

"Blessed be my daughters, blessed be," Patty said happily.

"Blessed be"

Turning to Prue and Piper, I said, "So sisters huh?"

"Yeah, sisters, sister witches. Why don't you stay with us tonight, we have a lot to talk about," Prue suggested.

"Yeah I'd love to, let me just call Paige," I said while thinking how wonderful life was turning out to be.

Little did the sisters know they were being spied on.

A/N Be aware that chapter 9 was rewritten, or else this chapter doesn't make sense.

So who's spying on them? Take a guess.

I made up a demon to be Buffy's father. Donovan means dark warrior, kind of suits someone who serves the source. Cole's half demon, so why can't Buffy be half demon. Besides Buffy doesn't seem like the whitelighter type to me. Like it? Hate it?

Feedback please! R&R


End file.
